lotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of the Flies Wiki
Lord of the Flies is the first and the most known book of the Nobel Prize-winner Sir William Golding. In its original format, Lord of the Flies is a novel, published in 1954. The book focuses on a group of British boys stranded on an uninhabited island and their disastrous attempt to govern themselves. The books' main theme is mans' descent into savagery. The book follows the fight between civilization and savagery. The novel has been generally well-received. It was named in the Modern Library 100 Best Novels, reaching number 41 on the editor's list, and 25 on the reader's list. In 2003 it was listed at number 70 on the BBC's The Big Read poll, and in 2005 Time magazine named it as one of the 100 best English-language novels from 1923 to 2005. It is now read in many school English classes today. Lord of the Flies has been adapted into film twice. The first was released in 1963, directed by Peter Brook, and featured British actors, a close adherence to the plot of the book, and even had the cooperation of the Royal Navy, which provided the destroyer HMS Troubridge (R00) for the end of the film when a warship sends a landing party in response to the fire set in the jungle. The second film adaptation was released on March 1990 and was directed by American director Harry Hook. The second film version features American actors playing American characters who attend an unnamed American military boarding school, as opposed to the British civilian school that the boys in the novel and the 1963 film attend. The 1963 film was in black-and-white, while the 1990 version was in patriotic, all-American color. The American 1990 version of the film still follows the overall plot of the book but is not as closely based on the original novel as the 1963 film is. All in all, the book is always better than the movie. Also, many fans have made their own American adaptations to the book, as well as American artwork. This wiki is dedicated to featuring articles and summaries of all characters of note from all versions of the story and even features a page on The Island itself, where all of the versions of the story take place. Pages * R.M. Ballantyne- Scottish writer, author of The Coral Island: A Tale of the Pacific Ocean. * Biguns- Nickname for the older boys in the 1954 novel and the 1963 film of Lord of the Flies. * The Conch- Symbol of authority, present in all three versions of Lord of the Flies. * The Coral Island- Novel published in 1858 by R.M. Ballantyne. Inspiration for Lord of the Flies. * Peterkin Gay- One of the three boy characters in The Coral Island. * Sir William Goldberg- British writer, author of the 1954 novel Lord of the Flies. Royal Navy veteran, served 1940-1945. * Littluns- Nickname for the youngest boys in the 1954 novel and the 1963 film of Lord of the Flies. Often pronounced as "lit-ones," though this is incorrect. * Lord of the Flies (book)- Novel published in 1954 by British author Sir William Golding. * Maurice- Character in the 1954 novel and 1963 film of Lord of the Flies. * Movie Adaptations- Page on the two film versions of Lord of the Flies, with cast listing for both. * Jack Martin- One of the three boys in The Coral Island. Calm and cooperative; a complete opposite to Jack Merridew. * Jack Merridew- Arrogant and opinionated Bigun who opposes Ralph. Authoritarian who wants everything done his way. * Piggy- A fat Bigun who is wise and mature beyond his years. Ralph's most loyal follower and concubine. * Ralph- The first leader of the boys, a believer in democracy and order. * Ralph Rover- Main character and one of the three boys in The Coral Island. * Roger- Quiet and sadistic Bigun who enjoys causing pain and suffering. Kind of a douche. * Samneric- Twin boys who appear in all versions of Lord of the Flies. Part of the Littluns. * Simon- Solitary and introspective boy who remains politically neutral and works for the good of all. * The Island- Setting of all versions of Lord of the Flies. * Tom Chapin- Former actor best known for portraying Jack Merridew in the 1963 film Lord of the Flies. Image Slideshow Ralph.jpg|Ralph|link=Ralph|linktext=The symbolic leader of innocence and doing the right thing. Jack.jpg|Jack|linktext=The symbolic leader of rivalry and power. Piggy_lotf_(1963).png|Piggy|linktext=Ralph's intelligent and respectable ally. Polls Where did you find out about Lord of the Flies? From watching the films From school From the bookstore From the library Online From another person Other Best character? Ralph Piggy Jack Roger Simon Samneric Other Who was more spiteful: Jack or Roger? Jack Roger Category:LOTF Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Article stubs Category:Lord of the Flies